


touch

by EmoshiHoshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, feel free to suggest ideas in the comments yes yes, first chapter is handholding, just being close to a lover, real mushy gushy shit that i get my feelings from, second chapter is staring into ones eyes; and a sense of forgiveness, small fics about these two loving each other, tags to be added when more chapters come out, this is just a fic set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoshiHoshi/pseuds/EmoshiHoshi
Summary: "If it's not enough, take what I've got. My time is yours, without a second thought."saihoshi fics, soft and sweet.





	1. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I don't know what the future holds but I'm sure we'll be okay if we have each other."**

"You're hands are so, small."

The words were bland, left dull in the air and nearly swallowing the room. It was quiet; something to mull over and reflect on... but in a nice way. It felt good to be able to just sit about for a bit and collect themselves with one another nearby. Maybe that was antisocial to many people, but it was nice knowing they didn't have to talk to enjoy each others company. Just calm gentle strokes- a graze of the hands and a dash of blush on the cheeks; a feeling of nostalgic youth that was perhaps lost a bit too soon. A calming feeling that made the duo want to imagine themselves away from it all and within a world of just the two of them, not that they weren't doing that to an extent already.

The smaller of the two lets out a light laugh, thumb rubbing itself on top of the other more paler one below. "Yeah, seems to be." A man of few words at times, some say standoffish- one says tongue tied. How embarrassing this was in a sense, to be so intimate through so little action. Dark vanilla eyes stare upon the revelation, perhaps a bit mystified by it all. This was real, something that set his heart aflutter at just the thought- how had this come to be? "Your hands are smooth."

The contrast was not lost to the either of them. The smaller hand rough and gritty, calloused from years of work and dedication to dreams no longer attainable- against the smooth hands of light touches on the skin, time spent within the walls of buildings brushing against papers and folders. Both told stories of their own accord. Tales of hardship, tales of accomplishment. Stories of defeat and loss, stories of things that one can't ever really grasp. 

 "Your nails are chipped, Hoshi-kun. Just a little."

"Didn't expect you to file your nails, Saihara."

The bed was heating up beneath the hands, may be a bit due to the rising temperature between the two of them. Or may it be the natural order of heat upon something. Or perhaps even a bit of both. Flustering, confusing, heart-racking; and yet very pleasant. Every step in their relationship felt like this. Slow, steady, streaming down and down below. "You get into a tussle a while back? Your hands feel a bit rough around the fingers."

"Not a fight. Or, a fight with a human. Alligators, um, struggle a lot when you're trying to save them."

A small sound of surprise left the former tennis player, a light gasp one could only hear if they were as close as they were at the moment being. "Was it difficult?"

Pondering on the question for little over a moment, Saihara closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'd say so. I did a lot of research and made sure I had all the right tools. It took a lot of work, I had to swim up a river or two, and walk around a mountain before I found it." The callouses pressed against his hand felt a lot smoother compared to the detective's own hands, yet the mindless rubbing didn't seem to feel any less wonderful. "She thanked me with chocolate on Valentine's day for it, but I'm sure it was just as friends."

"I'm," the voice trails off, spare hand reaching for the brim of a beanie before continuing the thought. "I'm a little glad to hear that." The hands tense just a little, enough for the smooth hand below to flip around and grab at the smaller in concern. "I bet that sounds really selfish, huh?"

"That no one was interested in me?"

"....Yeah." 

No matter how small those hands were, they were a grip that held strong- and this one holding Saihara's own proved such an ideal. A comforting grasp that Saihara could only imagine the girl before him holding back just as lovingly as himself. "I think it's fine. We're together now, aren't we?"

A soft sigh then leaves the other, shaking his head as the sadness that once weighed of bricks turned to jittery nerves in Saihara's own. "Why do you embarrass me so easily? Not even my girlfriend used to do it this much." But it was a joyous tone, light and breathy akin to sunshine on the outside. Cheeks a shade or two pinker than previously, and eyes turned back to face the detective one to one. "But, it's nice. All of this, is nice."

Smile spreading on the taller's features, he leans down to give the prisoner a nuzzle with his nose, eyes closed to feel nothing but the heat the two of them shared among each other. Actions spoke much louder than anything he could possibly bring himself to say at that instant, and the hand not being held began to trail under the hat of the other, before sliding it off ever so slowly to run fingers against the buzzed hair below. Leaving the calloused hand not within a grip trailed itself among the side of the detective's face in blind passion, slowly pushing a lock of hair back behind his ear. To just embrace each other, to feel one another so close with no pressure from the rest of the world; it was a wondrous feeling that built within the both of them. 

"There's no where I'd rather be at this moment, besides right here right now."

"You make everything not matter."

The grip is slowly loosened, and the warmth the detective felt from the hand within his own is lost to the air much too cold without touch. But soon a finger presses along, trailing a message against the palm.   
_I. L O V E. Y O U. ♡._  
It leaves Saihara at a loss of words he never spoke, Hoshi to nothing but leaning his head more against the others so gentle, and a hand to hesitate for a moment before setting itself back down where it was once before. To nothing but the light feather touches from their fingertips, and the anxiety that can only come from the sparks of giddy affection towards another person. A feeling that while not unfamiliar to himself, was something the prisoner thought he would never truly feel ever again besides within distant memories.

"You know what I said, right detective?" The tone airy, a near whisper for all that needs to be conveyed. 

 The hands that skittered among the nerves of the larger hand, were snatched into a grip strong- joyous and light, yet sturdy with conviction and emotion. A soft touch filled with a courage that the detective hoped to send through his actions. "Yes, I did. I love you too." 

Eyes were both opened at once- a gaze of innocence, love and confusion; yet unabashed joy and delight shining clear as day to one another. Such a thing laid open to anyone such a near to impossible feat: something that the two staring at one another could only send to one another in this very moment. A true treat for both parties. Their eyes closing quickly, replaced with smiles so straining with affection they showed teeth, with laughs soft and melodious against each others skin. 

"Your hands are small, Ryoma."

"I can only hope to keep a heart as big and loving as yours in them, Shuichi."


	2. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The past is just a story we tell ourselves.**

It was nice to be able to relax.   
Silence spreading in the air, but to a tune which Saihara and Hoshi could both accept. Slight breaths from one another being heard from time to time, comforting in a sense although no words were spoken between the duo. Sometimes it felt good just knowing someone was there, even if they didn't speak a word to each other. Days went like this from time to time. Not for reasons of hatred or vitriol, instead for reasons of calm and comfort. Talking was hard to do sometimes, especially for people that tended to be more introverted, even if they were comfortable around one another.

"Do you wear eyeliner, Saihara?" An honest question, but enough to get the detective embarrassed over being asked such a thing. "Your eyelashes are long."

A hand brushes over the detective's mouth, a dust of pink settling across his cheeks, whilst trying his best to answer the inquiry and take a compliment as best as he can. "No, it's.. um, natural. Th-Thank you?" Vanilla eyes stare off to the side, pacing back and forth along the floor as information scanned through his head. Words such as those were often accompanied by compliments on femininity, although it was more _embarrassing_ than anything else. Looking like a girl without even trying- it was mortifying to a degree. Was he really that effeminate? Was caring about someone's emotional being really all that girly? Something to keep in mind for later.   
Such thoughts were pushed away as best as could be. Hoshi hadn't meant anything insulting; it was just a question about his appearance. A quick gaze past lidded onyx irises, taking in just how different that one could look. Genetics, what a strange thing they were. Curiosity for something such as eyelashes when one had barely any themselves, made sense in hindsight. How mortifying, to be so assumptive about someone like that. 

The former tennis player tilted his head up, hands running across the cheeks of a friend and lover, to stare at the eyes of someone so intimate in boundless love. Feeling warmth from the face of the other, eyes glance over the other males, drinking in all that he could with fervor. Slightly sunken from hours of work- nights stayed awake on papers and information that ran endlessly in the detective's head, sclera a fine white and glossy from nights where the other took care to drink water and go to bed early, flesh a light pink for a healthy balance to the pale features the other possessed. 

"You're not looking me in the eyes Saihara."

Gazing at features of softer tones such as the nose and cheeks, Saihara closed his eyes in guilt, a frown settling itself on his lips whilst turning cheek to the best that he could. "I know."

"Is it because of me?" A hint of hesitation; doubt seeping into fingertips that slowly start to leave the heat of the detective's cheeks for the chilly air to kiss, a previously strong front softly melting down to the rough waters of self destruction. Guilt flowing through the streams of air leave the two speechless, although hands rise up to prevent the true disappearance of a feeling so calloused and sweet. 

"No. It's me." The rise of tension in his body, muscles tightening against the prisoner in his lap, shoulders rising and the anxious touches that screamed to let go and run, all of which ignored under trembling lips and closed eyes. Taking a breath to relax himself, Hoshi pushed closer, a soft whisper to _'take your time'_ settling softly into his ears. No matter how long it was, the prisoner was still going to be there, right? Right, he would be, that was a promise. No running away anymore. How much time had passed then before the next words were unknown, but Saihara made the best ability he could to be open about the plagues in his head. "I, get scared. I don't want you to- to look at me like you hate me." 

A gentle nod, soft exhales brushing against the neck of the detective both reassuring, but daunting. "What makes you think that I would do that?"

Gripping the hands pressed against his features with shaking fingers, Saihara spoke once more. "The past. I, got so scared after he looked at me I... I didn't want other people to look at me like that. To look, with such **hatred** at me like he did. B-Because I didn't know the whole situation, and because of me a man went to prison for... doing the right thing to someone that deserved it." Saihara's eyes squeezed shut, a shudder running through his features as a gulp of spit was swallowed down. "I-I don't want you to look at me like that.  
_I don't want you to hate me-!"_

Hunching forward, an effort to push back the tears and sorrow, chin pushing into the hair of the smaller to drown the fears and worries that built and built and threatened to spill over from the words spilt so honestly. Hands running across his back, the detective shook and shook, only feeling the heartbeat of another close to his chest as deep breaths cut into the silence around them. He couldn't help the fear running through his veins, but he wanted to stop such a thing. Hoshi worried enough as is.

"...Saihara. You know what I did, and why I did it, right?" 

An intake of air and a panicked start of his heart, but Saihara took the effort to calm himself down before speaking. "Yeah, I do."

Hands ran along each others backs, trailing stories and words quite unspeakable in this moment. Words of comfort, of sorrow and loss, of something that they held and wish they held once more. "I don't hate you for doing your job." The words were saccharine with a feeling of soft brooks and streams, a soft sense of light and soft warm comforts of home. A tone of forgiveness, holding only an answer of absolution as far as one could see and hear. "I was upset I was caught, and I took it out on you. I know what I've done is bad, and I won't let you hurt yourself because of me any longer."

"I..."

"Can you look me in the eyes, detective?" 

A soft hitch of the breath, fingers tightening their grip around leather once more, before a slow nod of the head. "O-Okay." The rise of courage to push through to the very end- the one that had set the apprentice to go out with the desire to reach the truth that he had wanted to find so long ago. Greeted with a sight far different than the idea presented within his mind.   
Kindness and empathy, a sense and feeling of true acceptance through eyes lidded with worry and care- one that pierced the detective's heart with an intensity that threatened to bring forth the waterworks once more. Yet the dam broke, with a single sentence.  
  


" **It's okay; I forgive you for what happened.** "  
  


The contractions of his heart were unstoppable at that point, air escaping raggedly with the features of Saihara's face wrinkling as fat tears poured their ways from his eyes. A strangled cry rips through his neck, unable to form a proper word as he quickly reaches forward and wraps the other in a hug, yells and moans escaping his tear riddled face as he released the tension all bound within his system. The prisoner does nothing besides accept what's here, cheek pressing against the detective's warm face, and arms pressing securely around the other male. No matter how much time Saihara needed, he'd be there to let him take that time to recuperate and cry out his eyes. Such a loving gaze didn't need to fear such rage any longer.

The two sit about even after the crying has long since stopped, just to embrace one another. 


End file.
